The Trickster and The Witch
by attlantica
Summary: The Burrow has been attacked, and a member has been taken, or has it? Hermione knows that red-hairy giants don't really exist, but tricksters do, right? However, you just don't unite a clever witch and the Trickster and don't wait for trouble to begin, especially if there are Winchesters involved. [Part II of my series 'What a Clever Witch Never Wants to Become']


**Bon soir, bitches! (well, night for me, idk about you guys,) I'm on a roll here, but this is actually as old as 'Let's Crown that Witch!' which maked this about 5 months old? Meh, i dunno why I haven't really posted this, but whatever. Review!**

* * *

 **0.0 Prologue**

 _ **Hermione is surprisingly as confused as Ron**_

Hermione Granger didn't know what the hell was going on.

Just minutes ago Ron was taken from the Burrow. It had been very weird, considering a hairy ginger giant took him.

It wasn't like it was _that_ strange, because they did had just finished a war against a villain that was sided with the giants. However, Hermione knew all about giants, and this one didn't classify under any of the magical types, and certainly no kind of giant could get in because of all the protections around the house, so this situation left everyone confused.

So, in a short summary, Hermione Granger didn't know what the bloody hell was going on, which greatly irritated her.

Of course, she went into character and started reading and researching about anything related to it, but she had no such luck. She didn't find anything more than she already knew.

Hermione was very confused.

 _But maybe, it was not a giant…_ She thought to herself. The mere idea was comical, how could that not be a giant? But she thought, _maybe it's something that can create a giant, just an illusion of a giant of sorts…_

Then, three hours later of researching things that could match this profile, she found something similar, and she apparated quickly to the Weasleys.

"I think I may have found the thing that took Ron," Everyone looked at her.

"'Mione we already know, it was a giant, nothing more. We've already got Hagrid on it." Harry said.

"Yes, but–"

"Hermione, there's no need for it. Calm down. We all miss him, not just you, okay? We already know what it is and–"

"Oh please, you are _not_ telling me what to do. All of us warded the Burrow from anything, _anything,_ that wasn't human, and we all know a giant isn't human! However, I found something that can pass as human, and we didn't ward against it, because even I didn't know about it! So shut up and listen,"

Harry looked at her with wide eyes, like all of the Weasleys present.

"Okay, so yesterday I was thinking, that if we warded the Burrow against giants and every other magic creature that it's possible to ward against, how could a giant get pass the wards? So maybe it isn't a giant, but an illusion of it," She explained, but everyone was very confused, so she continued.

"There's this creature that is magical, but not our kind of magical. It's Nordic from what I caught, and is some kind of demigod, I think. These creatures are very fascinating, they can create anything they want, and make it disappear at will." She explained, and now everyone was curious about these things.

"And what's the name of it?" Ginny asked.

"They go by many names actually, but the general one is 'tricksters'," Hermione answered.

"And how do we find them?" asked George.

"It. We don't, actually. But I may have found a way to summon one… It also says that they usually go after bad people and prank them. In other words obviously but–"

"So, he, or they, took Ron because he was being an arrogant prick?" Fred asked.

" _Language!"_ yelled Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen.

"Yes, kind of. He _was_ being kind of a prick, but he wasn't _that_ bad," said Hermione, trying to defend Ron.

"Sure," Harry said with his eyebrows raised "Let's get back to the point. So this thing took Ron, we need to find him–"

However, before he finished talking, Harry was interrupted by a very loud crash.

" _Argh!"_ Something, or rather someone yelled from the yard, which sent everyone running to see who was it.

* * *

To everyone's shock, the loud yell came from a lump in a bush that turned out to be Ron, to Hermione's relief.

However, they still had the Trickster problem.

Back inside, they started asking Ron to tell them everything that had happened.

"I was in the yard, I think just were you found me, when this giant thing took me over to the woods, but I hexed the bloody thing and sent it running, then ran trying to find my fucking way back here. Then I just appeared here. That's all." Ron exclaimed, but Hermione thought there was still something left out.

That night, everyone had forgotten about the big screen, where the Trickster was still at large. All of them.

Except Hermione, of course.

So, she went out to a near plain with all the ingredients for the ritual, and started the chant when it was all finished.

However, she was interrupted.

"You know, you didn't actually had to summon me, as for I was already looking for you, milady" Oh, so it was American, or appeared to be. She turned around.

"The Trickster finally appears. Why did you kidnap my friend?" She demanded.

He didn't look surprised that she knew what he was, he actually look happier. "Oh, you know who I am then, no need for introductions, thought I like to introduce myself completely. Hello, I'm Loki" He said and extended his hand in a mock manner. Hermione didn't take it.

"Hermione, but I guess you already knew that. And I have to say, I have read a lot about mythology, and in no myth, or book, or archives, or anything, it says that Loki has some kind of wings. Whatever. You didn't answer my question"

Loki did look kind of surprised. He kept his wings in hiding from _everyone._ No single soul could see them. Not even his brothers and sisters! How could a mortal see them? "Wait, wings?"

"That's all you've got from all I have said?"

"Hermione, you see, those wings cannot be seen my anyone, not a mere soul can see 'em, so what makes you special, huh? I see what they want with yo–"

"Who wants what with me? I already have had enough of people wanting something from me. Merlin! Give me a break!" Hermione said irritated.

Loki looked at her in pity; he knew what she had gone through.

"Well, to answer your question, I didn't go after your boyfriend of sort–"

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!"

"Okay, okay. Touchy. You see, I went after _you_ , Hermione. They may have not told you this, but you're very important in some things that are going to happen soon, and I had to get your attention. After all, I know what has happened in your world, and I'm trying to get fatalities to a minimum, and for that, I need you. So, can I compel you to go with me to save the world?" He finished, without a breath.

Hermione looked a little bit more irritated and angry. "Saving the world, again? No thanks. Many of my friends died last time I did that, I don't want that to happen again. And what things? Why would you need me? Why would I go with you? _What's with the wings?_ "

Loki flinched at all those questions, but remained calm. "Sweetie, most of that is confidential, but if you go with me, I'll fill you in, and I know you want to know all of it, so what'd you say?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows.

Hermione was very clever, she knew it had to be important, because if some high status creatures needed her and a deity was trying to get her attention, it had to be something nearly nuclear, but she had her doubts. "But what about the Weasleys? Harry? They need me here!" Hermione said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, well, that's' tricky. You'll need to leave them here. They aren't actually needed for this, but you can say goodbyes and stuff if you agree,"

Hermione sighed.

"I can't really decline your offer, right?"

Loki laughed, "Oh, such a smart girl!"

* * *

Saying goodbye to the Weasleys had been, what you can call, eventful.

Hermione and the Trickster had approached the house slowly, talking about their cover story, which was all designed by Hermione with some tricks and details added by Loki. This was going to be a badass cover story.

The Trickster waited outside for the obvious reason that none of those wizards inside the house knew him and weren't going to trust him.

Hermione entered the house, only to find the Weasleys eating in the living room, which wasn't very weird. She approached them with caution on her steps.

"Hello," She said nervously.

Responses came back instantly. "Hello. Hi. Greetings fair lady!"

"I have news," She stood up quickly, but so as quick she got this feeling, like adrenaline "Now, that everything's good, I have something to tell you… I've got a new job."

Everyone silently sat, their mouths hanging wide open. They congratulated her, surprised, all except one.

Ron stood up "Wait, _what the bloody hell?_ " he exclaimed.

She closed her eyes. "Just listen, okay? It's a fantastic job! It even has a better salary. I've already accepted though. So now there's no going back."

"And why do you say it–" George said

"Like if you were leaving?" Fred finished.

"Um, well, the thing is that this job is in the American Ministry of Magic,"

' _What?'_ was the only thing that rang throughout the room. Hermione looked up the window to see Loki giving her thumbs up.

Hermione gave a heavy sigh for the second time today. "I don't really care what you say right now, I've already accepted. I'll keep in touch," She said, and stomped off the room. She called her goodbyes and closed the door.

She closed her eyes and breathed in and out. However, she was interrupted.

"So, fancy a trip across the pond?" He extended his arm, and she took it.

Then, every thing turned a strange neon colour.


End file.
